


Unfortunately Fortunate

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Junbob - Freeform, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Koo Junhoe's in amid of crisis, bankruptcy is peaking and he still has no idea what to do. Unfortunately... Or not, Kim Jiwon became the luck he needs.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. One: bankruptcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for quite some time now, I'm still having writer's block due to lack of motivation and inspiration. I want to post this so I can have a reason to continue since I'm afraid that my writing skills will fade. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, it's also a gift since I've reached 300 friends/followers in my account.💖

It's been an hour when the rank of the companies was posted, also when Junhoe's blood boils at its finest because from the highest they dropped down to the 5th lowest. He never had a migraine-like this before, he wanted to rip his brain into two so they could process individually and think of how this company will get its thrown back.

He frustratedly slammed the door of his office as soon as he gets in, making his secretary flinched at the loud noise. She was holding her planner nervously as she stood in the middle of the room, waiting for her boss to do something.

"Make me a coffee." He firmly said, he lounges on his seat while massaging his temple. Once his secretary was gone, he pressed his eyes tight and tried to clear his mind. He's been the head of Elligoure for three years now and heck he'll never let the only thing he has to be down. Though everyone in Canada knows how filthy rich his family is, this company became his home ever since he left them and decided to be done with their antiques. He'll never want to stay in a place where everyone controls him, where everyone thought money was their God.

So he built his own empire. He starts from scratches and dreams, listing down the goals he needs to accomplish so he could step up a little. Junhoe was born with a golden spoon hanging on his mouth but instead of owning it, he makes one for himself.

"Sir, the new marketing manager has arrived." One of his employees entered, his name is Jaeho, if he wasn't mistaken. He slowly opened his eyes after collecting his thoughts. "I'll see him in a bit."

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be locked in your office?", Jinhwan asked as soon as he hands him a glass of wine. After his stressful work, he decided to crash into his friend's house instead of spending his night over something that will just make his head hurt. " I thought you want me to rest?"

"Well, your company is in the middle of a crisis and I supposed this is not the time to rest," Jinhwan shrugged before having a sip from his glass. He had warned Junhoe before, to take rest whilst the company was still at its best, but the latter has a head which is harder than a rock. "Just for tonight, geez. It's not like I'm running away from my responsibility."

"I've never said that." After their low-key argument, they both heard the door closed which made Jinhwan rise from his seat, "You're early." Jinhwan said as soon as he saw his husband. He walks towards him and brought his arms around Chanwoo's neck before giving him a peck. They are living together for three years now and having them around makes Junhoe's ass feel alone as ever. "I don't want any live show tonight, love birds."

Chanwoo stepped back, allowing himself to see who was sitting on their couch, "You're here. I haven't seen you around in while." He commented before detaching himself from Jinhwan. As from what can Junhoe remember, Chanwoo works as a lawyer now, and not to mention that he's a top-notch one. Jinhwan was a lucky bastard, "Ugh, stop stating the obvious."

"I heard what happened about Elligoure." Chanwoo placed his briefcase on the coffee table as he joins them in the living room. He adjusts his necktie before settling down beside his husband, who now has an intoxicating smell because of the mixture of his perfume and the wine. Junhoe swore, he can even feel the tension between them. "What's your plan then?"

"If I have one, you're probably not seeing me now, sitting here." He rolled his eyes before gulping down his drink, ignoring the burning line down in his throat. He was never vocal about his burdens, he just wants someone to drink with him. He was about to stand to refill his glass with ice, but then he felt his phone vibrate, indicating he received a new message.

> **_'_ _Good evening, Koo Junhoe. Sorry to interrupt your night. This is Mrs. Lyon. I would like to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow if you'll agree_ _.'_ **

"Speaking of the plan." He finally stood up. The two turn their attention to him as he smiles mischievously. Receiving a message from one of the most known CEO might change the mood of his night. He wasn't that fond of her, they just know each other because of attending the same events and charities, nothing more.

"Cut the crap, what is it?" Jinhwan said, obviously annoyed by Junhoe's smile.

"I received a message from Mrs.Lyon." though he wasn't sure what was the meeting about, he has a feeling that it will help his company's problem. Besides, the lady wouldn't use much of her time and money just for his contact.

"Isn't she the one who bought the painting I want? Damn it, it looks good on my wall." Jinhwan said. He can vividly remember the day they went out of the country for an auction and he only wants one thing, but that entitled rich CEO restrained him. It was also the day when Junhoe formally got introduced to her, having a small conversation and business talk. She was an interesting person, indeed, maybe that's why Junhoe wanted to know her more that day.

"I think she's beneficial for you.", Chanwoo nonchalantly said as he adjusts himself on the sofa. He has a point. Junhoe thinks Mrs.Lyon could be his alas now, "I shall go then." He stated. He rests his coat on his broad shoulders, dusts it when he saw some parts were wrinkled due to his sitting position earlier.

> _' **Sure**_ ****_**.'** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't reply here anymore to preserve the comments, so if you have a question or anything that regarding this, you can always visit my cc.


	2. Mrs. Eleanor Kim

Junhoe went into the said place. He was sporting his Rolex and wearing his glasses with confidence as he entered the enormous building in front of him. The interior was more surprising than he thought, a marvelous vintage design. He has his driver to accompany him until he reached a certain place where probably the meetings were conducted. The door swung open, his hand leaving the cold metallic knob. His eyes landed on her as she turned her swivel chair, "Have a seat."

"You must be wondering why I suddenly contact you. I'll be frank to you, I need your help." Mrs.Lyon said with hopeful eyes. Lowkey, Junhoe loves people who plea for him, begging to win his empathy.

"Tell me about it." He softly said and leaned his back on the chair, his right hand was subtly fixated on his mouth to hide his smirking lips. He knew he doesn't need to find the solution to his problems because he believes that he always attracts luck.

"I heard what happened to the stocks of Elligoure and about your customers' complaints, I think this will benefit you more." She was trying to convince him, way more than Junhoe had expected.

"I bet you know Kim's corp." Of course, he wouldn't forget the company that snatched his throne. It has always been Kim's corporation next to Elligoure and Junhoe wonders how tired they were that they need to play dirty just to be the leading company.

"What about them?"

"Mrs. Kim wants his second son to be the next CEO but the board members didn't agree." She explains. Mrs.Lyon also knows the relationship between the two companies and how they clash like bump cars in the arcade.

"And how does that benefits me? I have nothing to do with them, especially his son." He bitterly answered as the name brushed off his smirk earlier.

Kim fucking Jiwon. He despises him more than anything else. They attended the same school in their freshman year and everyone knows that both of them were going for each other's throat. He hated how Jiwon would always steal the achievements he was aiming for. When he heard that Jiwon was also living in Korea, he prayed for every God above so they won't let their paths cross again. "If it's going to involve them, then I guess I have to turn you down."

"But this will help your company to rise again. I've read some articles online, I know someone is behind the rumors about Elligoure." As much as Junhoe wants to contradict her, he can't deny that he also have the same hunch. Someone really wants him down, it's not new to him, he even got death threats before but thankfully nothing happened. It's not his fault to look like a threat to anyone. "I already called Mrs.Kim yesterday and I recommend you to her, I'm sure she's gonna reach out to you soon."

"Just cut the chase, what kind of help she's going to offer?" Junhoe's blood was starting to boil as Mrs.Lyon keep on pinpointing the 'help' but wouldn't address it. "Mr. Kim is going to resign soon and the voting for next CEO-" their serious talk was suddenly interrupted by Junhoe's buzzing phone. He points his finger through the air as a gesture to halt their conversation for a moment, he grabbed his phone to look at the caller's Id name but was skeptical to see the unfamiliar digits flashed on the screen. Out of curiosity, he answered it with a mixture of doubt.

"Hello? Is this Koo Junhoe?", the other line spoke, he even can't distinguish who's the voice belongs to.

"Yes, speaking."

"I'm assuming Mrs.Lyon told you already? I was hoping to meet you this week whenever you're free, is that okay with you?" she sounds calm on the other line and yet Junhoe can't still distinguish her motive.

"I'm actually in a meeting with her but it's better to hear it from you, Ma'am. Just send me the location and time, I'll be sure to accompany you.", he was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, hoping that the call would end sooner so he could get out of this building. "I'll clear my schedules, so we can meet as soon as possible."

"Perfect. I'll just send the address."

* * *

Junhoe arrived at the said place which he doubts as to one of the buildings owned by the Kims. He's wearing a plain shirt and buttoned it up fully to support the elegant tie he's wearing. On top of the shirt he's wearing a classy vest with 3 buttons, it has a very narrow v-line, which allows for a large portion of the top to remain visible, whilst his suit's jacket was comfortably resting both on his shoulder. Before leaving his place, he made his own research about the person he's going to meet. Although this lady is known for donating and charity events, it doesn't mean she's not capable of doing something contrary to her public profile.

As soon as he stepped in, he was assisted by the said secretary of Mrs.Kim. He wandered his eyes around, eyeing the rare decorations which probably designed by someone famous in their country. Once he entered the CEO's office, Mrs.Kim's chair immediately turned to face him. Junhoe calmly paid respect before he made himself sit on the vacant chair that's specially reserved for him.

"Would you like some tea?" She politely offered. Junhoe nodded and instantly accept the cup, though he's not a tea person, he must at least make a decent appearance when it comes to Mrs.Kim. "How's Elligoure? I've heard the news, I know it can thrive back again."

"Well, it's currently not at its best but rest assured that It will revoke its place." The end of his lips twitched after his words. It was the very first-time Elligoure had this kind of issue such as plagiarism of designs and mistreatment of employees which Junhoe highly doubt because these were the cases he's careful about. As a founder and was once who struggled before getting to where he is, he never roughly treated his workers for the reason that he knows their hassle. He's also aware that because of the absence of his company, Kim's corp is probably the leading one as of now that partly makes him think, _'why would_ _Kims_ _need me if they already got what they want?'_

"I'm sure you're itching to know why I called you out of the blue." Mrs.Kim stirs her mug before having a sip, "Would you mind joining us in our family dinner tonight?"

He was confused and held back at the same time. Inviting him to dinner or lunch was normal but a family dinner? He's not even related to them, to begin with, "Pardon?"

"I will tell you there everything." Mrs. Kim reassured him before he could even protest. He doesn't know if he should go at this moment, well, she could plan to murder him in their house as she pleases because it seems possible after all, both labels were biting each other's throat since day one.

"What for? Can't we talk about it here?"

"Unfortunately, I left the papers at home. If we will have an agreement at least it's safe to seal the deal." As from what Junhoe can sense, it was planned to leave him with no choice but to agree. At this moment, he's having a self debate whether to trust this woman or not because she can obviously turn the tables any time.

Even though he hates where this was heading, he followed the old lady in her car. The ride was surprisingly quiet and it was not too long when he felt the car had stopped. He took a deep breath before holding onto his coat and step outside.

"Feel at home, this will be also yours soon." Junhoe lifts his brow. Millionaires are really weird and so far, Mrs. Kim was the most suspicious he met. They proceeded to the dining area where everything was perfectly arranged. As soon as they settled on their seat, she called her maid, "Preeda, Can you call my son?"

"He's not answering, madame." Preeda answered whilst holding the phone. Mrs. Kim rolled her eyes and motions her hand to signal Preeda and take her leave.

"You made me go all the way here, for what?" Junhoe asked. This skeptical invitation and out will drag gives him a headache, not to mention how the whole thing gives him creeps.

"I see, you're a little impatient... Just like my kid." She uttered as he swirls the wine on her glass. "I want you to marry my son."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know you heard me, I want you to marry my son, Kim Jiwon. It's a win-win situation." She Asserts. Astonished by what the lady in front of him had said, he blinked twice.

"Marry? I haven't even met your son." He lied. Of course, a connection with Kim Jiwon was something he would strongly deny, "I know you're a Croesus person, and given the fact that I'm having a hard time due to my company, I'm not willing to sell myself off."

Mrs. Kim was being irrational to the point that Junhoe thinks what the lady wants to happen was absurd and pointless, why would she let her son marry their rival? If she wants to ruin him, it's completely her chance now. Elligoure has been out of the chart for days now and the articles online made it worst.

"I'm sure I can't buy you with money if that's what you're thinking. I am fully aware you have zero interest in banknotes or whatever, what I am implying is you are the only one I know who fits for this," She places down her glass and went to grab the fork,

"Come to think of it, it's easy to fake a marriage and act in front of the media. The papers will immediately be prepare but the place will take in New Zealand, as soon as he took over the position in our company, then you can call for a divorce agreement. I won't put the name Kim under any of your shareholders if that's what you want, I can give it in cash." There's no way he will marry her son, not in a million dreams. His brain can't even function straight when he heard Kim Jiwon and a marry in one sentence. That can't be the only way to save Elligoure, "I can sense that you don't like what I propose, but I want you to think of it first, it's a once in a lifetime offer."

He doesn't know what to tell her if she can already read his face, "You're right, I don't like the idea of it, not even a word. I still stand my choice, you can't buy me just like that." He bravely answered.

"I'm not belittling you, if that's what's in your head, I'm giving you an opportunity that only a few can have. I'm giving you..." She paused, only to have a bite on her food and a second to think, "A week or two will be enough, I hope you have a decision after that. I also want to let you know... I don't accept no as an answer."

The way she lifted the corner of her lips didn't help to ease Junhoe's temper. He stormed out of her house without any word. It's absolutely ridiculous. Even from any angle, Junhoe finds it foolish. Who wants to marry an annoying brat with a manipulative mother? He swore that he will never agree to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i need help????? The slant and bold ain't workingksjskjsks I think I don't know how to use this website anymore
> 
> Did it escalate fast? Loollll leave comment, complaints, violent reaction here or on my cc so I can answerkxjxjdjd thxxx! xoxo


	3. Three: Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY JUNBOB DAYYYYYY!! 🙆♀️💜💙

"Sue the Writer, the journalist, or the publishing house, I don't care!" Junhoe yelled at the top of his lungs. It's been days of releasing badly written articles about Elligoure and none of it was strongly proven. They found some receipts online but they were obviously edited and turned down as soon as after the release. He assumed that someone behind all of this was undoubtedly powerful, it portraits how the media was well played. 

"Mr.Koo..." Junhoe abruptly turned his head towards the door when he heard his name, "Someone's persistent to see you." 

As if his headache isn't enough to irritate him, he went down right away to see the said someone who's being stubborn to see him. 

* * *

"I need to see him or at least tell him my name. Tell him Lee Do-Hyun is here." The said man was forcing himself inside of Junhoe's property for almost half an hour now, he's starting to draw some attention. The guard and two of the employees were restraining him to get inside since he sounds like he would only cause a ruckus. And besides, they'll be beheaded by Junhoe if they just let some unknown man shouting inside. "Come on, he knows me. You're all making this a huge problem, tell him Lee Do-Hyun-"

"What are you doing here?" The shock mixed with anger was visible in his voice. His piercing gaze was like drilling holes in the man's forehead. 

"I have to tell you something." Do-Hyun's eyes softened once he met Junhoe's. Even though it's against his will, he signaled the guards to get off Do-Hyun and let him finally in. He followed Junhoe up to the latter's office and waited until they can talk privately.

"Something happened." The worried marks in his tone. "Your father-"

"I don't want to hear it." Junhoe sat across him. Do-Hyun was his closest cousin before, he was the one who let Junhoe flee from his family and burdens that's been weighing him for ages. "Is there any other reason why you came here?" 

"If you're interested in your mother," Do-Hyun shrugged and slowly sank onto his seat. Actually, going here was just mere luck that he wants to try when he knows his cousin wouldn't listen to him. "I know you're still uninterested but hear me out, your parents are struggling in Canada and they want you back." 

"I'm not going back. I made it clear to them." His jaw clenched at the thought of his parents. 

Do-Hyung sighed, "Your Dad's ill... And Grandpa's dying"

Junhoe laid back on his seat as he digests the information. If it's about his Grandparents, he might consider coming back, but for his Dad? He rather drowns himself on another pile of paperwork. He declared it a long time ago, he wouldn't come back no matter what, "I'll think about it." 

"Oh, I also want to warn you. Either you go or not, I'm sure they'll find a way to get you back." Do-Hyun fixed his coat before standing up, he bid his farewell to his long time cousin as he closed the door to leave. 

* * *

"Wanna go to Yunhyeong's place?" He doesn't know why he has time to hang with his friends, but one thing's for sure, he needs a distraction. 

"Yeah- oh wait," he pulled his phone out after he felt the vibration from his pocket, "I have to go." 

"I thought-"

"Something came up." He rushed to get in his car as soon as he read the message. It was from his 엄마. 

She said that they were currently in his office, which means while he was having a conversation with Do-Hyun yesterday, his mother was already on their way to him. He didn't know they will move this fast. 

He was driving furiously when another message chime in, it was from his secretary. He immediately clicked it even though it feels so wrong. 

'Sir, Director Dela Valle is planning to pull out his shares.'

"Fuck," he cursed as he bit his lower lip. How could this happen in one day? Can't he take a break for a moment? He stepped on the brake harshly, he almost went through the red light. He keeps on tapping the steering wheel, thinking of why would there be a sudden pull out of share when they made it clear the last time they had a meeting. His ring tone made him jolt as it blasts inside of his car. 

"Tell Mr.Dela Valle that I'm on my way-" He stopped when he heard a sigh from the other line, he checked the caller's ID only to find out the number was registered as Eleanor Kim. Junhoe felt the sudden churn of his stomach. She might be out of his sight but he knows what is she trying to do, and how she feels delighted to see him grasping over something out of his control.

"Confused? I don't want to make things harder for you, Junhoe. You know where to go." The line ended. Junhoe threw his phone on the passenger seat as he clutches his hair. That woman will really drive him insane. Once the light turned green, he gripped the wheels and change his route to the a different direction. 

As soon as he reached Kim's residence, he parked his car right away.

"You came sooner than I expected." Mrs.Kim started, a playful smirk was evident on her lips. When she said that she won't accept any rejection nor a No as an answer from anyone, she means it. And the fact that she doesn't even have to try hard for getting what he wants irritates Junhoe to the bones. "So? Your answer?" 

"I'll accept it." He firmly stated. 

"There you go," She finally drew a smile, "My son is on his way now, you don't have to worry. Anything you would like to add?" 

"This will also benefit me, right?" She nodded. He was skeptical by the former's answer. He's still not sure since he was left with no choice, she dragged him the devil's path... Not knowing he resides in hell, "Fine, I'll marry you son. My lawyer will be here in a minute, he'll discuss my terms."

"Sure. Why don't we have dinner first as we wait for them?" Eleanor beamed. Her maids began to serve the food she had told them to cook earlier as she can already tell that this day would come and someone will finally be added to their 'Family' 

"Am I late?" Junhoe doesn't even have to try. The voice reeks pride and boastfulness, which gets to his nerves instantly. Jiwon proceeds to the vacant seat as he fixes his coat before finally settling down. 

Junhoe was starting to call every saint he knows to give him some patience because looking at this man, this marriage won't be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback, I wanna know how it's goingksjdkjdjs thank uuu!!


End file.
